


Pieces of your heart

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor falling in love with Yuuri and Yuuri's little actions that lead him there.Just an emotionally fluffy romantic good times between Victor and Yuuri





	Pieces of your heart

To say Victor had been shocked when Yuuri Katsuki walked away from his offer of a photograph would have been an understatement.

His smile was nearly as award winning as he was, people _never_ walked away. Certainly not like that, without a backward glance. As if Victor was nothing.

Victor barely heard Celestino’s apologies as he watched Yuuri’s figure disappear into the distance. It didn’t make any sense! He knew Yuuri was a fan based on his skating and well coming last wasn’t fun he wasn’t the first skater to succumb to pressure and make a comeback. He was clearly talented and his spins and step sequences were obviously world class.

He looked for him when he entered the banquet, his body language telegraphing defeat and unhappiness.

Victor watched Yuuri retreat to a corner of the room and slam back a glass of champagne like it was a shot. He thought of approaching him again but hesitated. Yuuri was known as being standoffish but now he was projecting such an aura of “keep the fuck away from me” that there was a bubble of space around him in the banquet hall.

 _“Better to leave it”_ Victor thought before he had his attention grabbed by a sponsor.

It was much later when Victor was sat at a table, taking a much needed break away from the polite chit chat these events demand when a ruckus was heard.

He looked up to see Yuuri Katsuki staggering through the crowd. Bottle of champagne in one hand and looking a mess he stumbled about until he spied Victor. Then his trajectory became much more focused.

Victor smiled at the drunk man, he could amuse him for a bit before his coach came and rescued him. To his surprise Yuuri frowned as he reached Victor.

“Don’t do that”

Victor blinked, his smile still held firmly on his face.

“Don’t do what?” he asked warily.

Katsuki leaned in, reeking of champagne gently poked Victor’s cheek.

“Don’t do that smile. I don’t like that smile.” Yuuri’s cheeks were puffed out as he pouted but he spoke quietly. He was…kind of adorable actually, but his comments held a surprising sting even if they were just for Victor’s ears.

For the first time in a long time Victor felt his smile falter.

“What do you mean?” he breathed looking at that red face.

“I’ve got like so many posters of you. Been collecting them since I was like twelve,” Katsuki swayed slightly, “Don’t like your now smile. The smile for the last several years. Your old smile was better”

The offending smile was gone, Victor felt out of his depth.

“Why?” he asked not sure if he wanted the answer.

Katsuki smiled and leaned in to whisper in Victor’s ear.

“Because I miss when it was real”

Then he pulled back and smiled, his eyes crinkling up and he laughed with delight.

“I know what I’ll do! I’ll _make_ that smile come back!”

Victor fumbled for his phone as Yuuri started dancing with his bottle of champagne, making faces to make Victor laugh.

When Yuri came over to yell at Katsuki the Japanese skater winked at Victor and amiably suggested a dance off.

Much later Victor was again sat at a table but this time he had a lap full of drunk, half naked, Yuuri Katsuki.

“I want to see this smile always!” Yuuri said poking his cheek.

Victor felt a bit of heart leave in Katsuki’s care.

Before that night he hadn’t realised how empty his heart and life was but then he heard nothing more for Yuuri was left with the realisation that life and love have been absent from his life since he was seven and the person who made him realise was not there to take responsibility. Even though he had brought a brightness into Victor’s heart and put that real smile back on his face for the first time in god knows how long. (Yuuri probably knew)

Now Victor was alone but for the first time he understood that he was.

Then a video swept Yuuri back into his life.

Arriving in Hasetsu did not go as Victor had anticipated. Yuuri seemed closer to the man who had walked away as if he was nothing than the man who had danced just to get a real smile out of him.

He understood that drunk Yuuri and sober Yuuri weren’t the same but he forgot how much they were different until he arrived.

Still Yuuri didn’t send him home, didn’t reject his help and then Yuri arrived and Onsen on Ice happened and a glimpse of banquet Yuuri came through.

But what mattered more was the hug. It was sober Yuuri putting himself out there in a way he hadn’t before. A moment reflected in his skate.

Before arriving in Hasetsu Victor had thought he was in love, but the more time he spent with Yuuri the more he realised he had been infatuated but not in love but that he was probably still falling.

Yuuri went through a rash of avoiding him again so he brought him to the beach. Anything to get him to stop running away.

Victor had been falling but now he was crashing and he knew he would never be the same.

Yuuri asked for Victor to fill no role other than Victor. To be himself and then didn’t shy away when Victor said he wouldn’t go easy because that was how he showed his love.

But still a little piece of his heart was still his. Yuuri had run away too many times for him to give in entirely.

But Yuuri wouldn’t even leave him that.

It happened when Victor was tired. He didn’t have the same stamina of his student and he knew it and he missed Russia more than he would admit. Yuuri came in to ask a question all smiles which Victor automatically returned.

“Yes Yuuri? Did you need me?” Victor was sat on the edge of his bed looking up at Yuuri who frowned in return and walked over.

“Please don’t do that” Yuuri said softly as he reached up to gently push Victor’s fringe back.

“Don’t do what?” Victor’s heart was pounding.

“I don’t like that smile. That’s your press smile. Your poster smile. It’s not real,” Yuuri’s other hand came up so his hands could gently cradle Victor’s face, “Your real smile is much more beautiful but it’s also okay to not smile. It’s okay to be tired or annoyed or anything else. You don’t have to hide it behind a smile.”

Victor’s heart was pounding a mile a minute. He didn’t cry but his eyes itched and burned like they wanted to. He reached up to catch Yuuri’s hands in his own.

“Okay….okay. I am…tired and I ache…but what did you need me for? I’ll tell you if I can’t?” Victor wasn’t sure what expression his face was making because he didn’t have a guide for this.

Yuuri smiled gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I was just going to see if you wanted to watch a movie with me”

Victor nodded.

_“I love you”_

“Can we do it in here? Maybe…maybe cuddle?”

Yuuri’s smile lit up Victor’s heart in a way that was almost painful. He wasn’t used to all these feelings Yuuri made him feel.

“Of course, I’ll just go get my laptop.”

Victor watched him leave and the last piece of his heart went with him.

But it was okay.

It would be okay.

Because this time Yuuri was coming _back._

Much later in a hotel room in Barcelona, after an exchange of rings, a revelation, a lovers spat, a world record, and a silver medal they lay wrapped in each other’s arms, a tangle of limbs and happiness.

“By the way I’m sorry I was so useless when you cried. I’ve never thought of you crying and it shocked me. Also you are unfairly gorgeous when you cry. Your tears could cure cancer.” Yuuri pressed a kiss into Victor’s shoulder as he said It and Victor laughed into his hair.

“It’s okay love. I was mad but we worked it out and now we’re both mad in a very different way.” He felt Yuuri giggle at the reminder of their plan of having Victor both coach and compete.

They lay there in contentment a moment longer.

“Thank you for crying” Yuuri said before making a face, “That’s not quite what I mean I mean…thank you for not hiding behind that fake smile of yours. I know it’s not easy for you to let it down and I appreciate you being that open to me.”

Victor huffed a small laugh and hugged Yuuri closer to his chest.

“Well you kept calling me out. I know you don’t remember but that was basically the first thing you did at the banquet. You told me to cut it out with my fake smile, that you hated it. The rest that followed was partly you trying to get a genuine smile out of me which worked incidentally, but you know what’s funny?” he looked down at Yuuri who looked up at him with a beautiful blush over his cheeks and sound in his throat which indicated he didn’t know what was funny, “I had no idea it was a fake smile until you called me out on it…and then once I knew it was fake I could feel how empty my life really was…but now it isn’t. It’s so full! I have found new purpose and happiness through you. You give me life and love Yuuri. Never forget that”

Yuuri smiled bashfully and buried his face against Victor’s throat to hide his blush.

“Victooor!” he whined like he always did when Victor got ‘mushy’ but he hugged Victor closer, “You did the same for me. You not only gave me knew purpose and happiness but you made me realise the love I already had around me and helped me appreciate it because you appreciate them as well. You’re not the only one who’s received their life and love. You gave it as well.”

Now Victor knew why Yuuri whined at him because he couldn’t stop blushing.

But it was okay, because he had given his heart away to someone who had given his in return.

And it was better than he had ever imagined.

 


End file.
